Power Rangers Nova Force: Rangers United
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: During the absence of four of the eight Nova Rangers, The Gemini's obtain the Z-Staff that when used properly can revive fallen monsters. The Gemini's plan to use this power. Luckily some faces from the past will return to save the day. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Power Rangers or any of their villains for that matter.**_

_**The time of this story is after Nova Force Season 1 and before Season 2. I wanted to give preview of what's to come in season two!**_

***-PRNF-***

It had been a few months since Dragomir's defeat and the Gemini's declaration of war. Though it had been two months since then, the earth bound Nova Rangers were still training now harder than ever. But the Gemini's intend to test their strength.

The Gemini Twins Alpha and Omega had taken a journey to the moon.

"Are you sure it's here?" Omega asked.

"Yes, The Z-Staff was teleported here after Thrax's defeat," Alpha stated.

"So is it true that the Z-Staff has the power to reanimate fallen monsters?"

"If used correctly, yes." Alpha said.

"So what's the plan this time briother?" Omega asked.

"Four of the eight Rangers are gone right? Let's take this opportunity to get rid of the Earthbound ones without having to get our hands dirty," Alpha said as he moved closer to the Lunar Palace.

"Smart as always brother," said Omega as he kept close to his brother.

The Gemini's entered the Lunar Palace.

"It's not as menacing as I thought it would be," Omega said.

Alpha had found the stairs.

"This way," he called.

The two journeyed up the crimson stairs into the main chamber. It was dimly lit with spider webs and motionless putties throughout.

In the center was Zedd's throne.

Their objective was in a room behind a the fan that cast a shadow in the large chamber.

"Wasn't the Z-Staff supposed to be here?" Omega asked.

"It is, I can feel the power since we made it to the moon," Alpha said as he searched around.

Omega sighed impatiently and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say," he said.

The two journeyed into the Lunar Palace.

"This place is in shambles," Omega groaned.

"What do you expect? It hasn't been used in at least twenty years," Alpha said as he found the staircase to the main chamber. The two journeyed up the dusty crimson colored stairs.

Soon enough they had entered the main chamber. The room was filled with dust and spider webs. Stagnant Putty Patrollers were lined up towards the back of the room with the throne to the north of it.

"So where's the Z-Staff?"

"It's here I know it," Alpha said observing the room. He turned towards the direction of the fan.

"Back there," Alpha pointed.

Omega strolled over to the fan and observed it. He raised his hand to it.

A pulse of yellow electricity formed in a ball. He thrust his arm forward blasting the whole wall apart.

Inside was the Z-Staff resting on a pedestal.

Each of the three walls surrounding it had the trademark Z symbol. A red mist flowed up from the vents on the floor.

"Bingo," Alpha chuckled as he moved into the room.

"Wait, what about Lord Zedd?"

"We don't need to worry about that fool, he failed to grasp the depth of his own powers," Alpha sighed.

He took ahold of the Z-Staff. Electricity coursed through him.

"Contrary to belief, most monsters before the Z-Wave were conceived due to Master Vile and the creation of this staff, but the staff has the power to bring forth any monster of our choosing," Alpha said.

"Any?" Omega questioned as he folded his arms.

"Venjix may be the only being that isn't under the Z-Staff's power, I'm not entirely sure," Alpha chuckled as he twirled the Z-Staff.

"I'm itching to see this, let's get on with it!" Omega said as he walked out of the small room. Alpha smirked and followed his brother out into the main chamber.

Alpha plopped down on Zedd's throne.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He shouted. He lazily raised the Z-Staff up and a steady stream of red,black and white energy coursed from it.

It landed on the floor five feet away and seperated into six seperate pillars.

They soon began to take on boidily forms. The first to form was Trakeena's final form. The second was Olympius,

The third was General Scorch, the fourth was Vexacus, the fifth was Mesogog's final form, and the final was Morticon.

Alpha lowered the staff down.

"Welcome formerly departed creatures," he said.

Olympius stepped forward.

"And just who are you?"

"I am Gemini Alpha, and this is my brother Gemini Omega. We have revived you and brought you back for one specific reason, to destroy the Power Rangers," he said.

"And what makes you so sure we would agree to that?" Mesogog hissed.

"Each and every one of you have been humiliated and defeated by the Rangers, why not redeem yourselves now?" Omega added in.

"And what if we don't?" Vexacus asked.

"Let's just say that if you don't you won't enjoy the end result," Alpha stated. Morticon was furious.

"You dare threaten and order me? Do you know who I am!" He raised his sword up high, stormed forward and brought it down. The attack was quickly blocked by Omega's mutated forearm.

"Really?" He questioned.

Morticon growled and pulled back his sword.

"Are you all starting to see things my way?" Alpha asked as Morticon fell back in line.

After mumbling amongst themselves they all nodded in agreement.

A sly smirk crossed Alpha's and eventually Omega's face.

"Good, now get down there," Alpha instructed. Six streaks of red light engulfed the villains as they teleported down to earth.

Omega turned to his brother, arms crossed and smiling.

"This is going to be fun," he said.

Alpha stood up and treaded over to the balcony.

"Indeed it is," he cackled.

_**A/N: This was actually on my hard drive for awhile, I just changed a little bit of it for it to be in between the two official seasons. I just want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about Nova Force. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever have possesion of Power Rangers**

Down on Earth, the human Nova Rangers were enjoying their summer.

The Red Nova Ranger, Hathaway was walking down the bustling street with his girlfriend Roxy, the Silver Lunar Ranger.

"Can you believe we're gonna be seniors next year?" Roxy said.

Hathaway rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait," he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxy asked.

Hathaway sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready for senior year yet,"

"Why not?" Roxy questioned.

"I'm not sure, but let's just meet up with the others," Hathaway said walking ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Roxy said.

*-**PRNF**-*

The revived monsters landed in the city.

"Oh how I missed this!" Trakeena cried as she blasted a car into the air.

Vexacus folded his arms.

"Well I don't see any Rangers," he said looking around.

"They lied to us!" Morticon roared.

He stomped his foot causin the ground to shake.

"Maybe you fools haven't learned enough about the Rangers," Mesogog said blasting a building.

"Cause enough destruction, they are sure to come out,' he continued. The villains shared looks and each went back to their attacks.

Roxy and Hathaway were walking by a Best Buy when the ground began to tremble.

"What was that?" Hathaway mumbled.

"Does Ignus City have earthquakes?" Roxy asked.

"We're nowhere near a fault line," Hathaway said. Just then, the channel eight news reporter began speaking.

"This is Christine Weatherly reporting,

downtown Ignus has been assaulted by a gang of monsters. We are live on the scene right now, take a look," The cameraman redirected his attention to the monsters terrorizing everything in sight.

"Well that's our cue," Hathaway said ready to take off.

"Hey, we don't have our morphers remember? They're back at your house!"

"Well my house is all the way across town! It will take at least twenty minutes by foot," Hathaway groaned.

"Fine then let's go get these guys," Roxy said.

"I like the way you think," Hathaway grinned.

The two took off towards the scene of the fight.

*-**PRNF**-*

General Scorch had kicked a car into another and sent the two over a rail and into the ocean.

"This is getting boring," He sighed.

Olympius slammed his staff into the ground causing plumes of flames to erupt.

"I agree, how did we let those two children talk us into this?" He said.

"You want Rangers?" A voice shouted.

The six monsters redirected their attention to the voice.

"Well we're right here!" Roxy said turning the corner. Hathaway ended up right next to her.

"He sent us to battle children?" Olympius inquired.

"I've learned over the years that anything is possible," Vexacus said drawing his sword.

"Then you should just give up," Hathaway said picking up a discarded pole.

"I don't believe you two are in a position to make any demands," Trakeena said.

Done with talking, Roxy headed straight for Trakeena.

"You're mine!" The villainess chuckled.

Vexacus stepped forward to take Hathaway on.

"Allow me," General Scorch said stepping forward.

General Scorch and Hathaway went blow for blow. For several seconds Hathaway was beginning to gain the upper hand. Then General Scorch began to put more effort into his attacks. He knocked Hathaway backwards and followed up with a spinning backhand. The end result was Hathaway crashing into a pile of debris.

"That was terrible!" Scorch groaned.

Roxy had been ducking under Trakeena's attacks. She jumped backwards and threw a punch.

The punch connected but the slime coating the princess' body negated it. The slime caused her to fall to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Trakeena questioned.

Roxy looked up at the giant green insect. She rolled forward then jumped up. She ran up and aimed a kick at Trakeena's head. Trakeena blocked the attack and with her left hand, and grabbed onto Roxy's silver shirt. She threw the Ranger over to her leader.

The villains had then regrouped and gathered around the two fallen Rangers.

"Any last words?" Olympius growled.

"Yeah just one, Time Strike!" A familiar voice shouted. There he was, the Red Time Force Ranger in the middle of his attack. He struck Olympius in the chest and then jumped over and in front of the Rangers.

"Wes!" Roxy said.

"It's great to see you," Hathaway said as he sat up.

"Will one more Ranger make a difference?" Olymipus groaned.

"I didn't come alone," Wes said motioning past the nine of them.

In the distance two seperate engines could be heard. Blasts were fired knocking the villains away from the rangers. Blade and Megan had zoomed past them and swerved to a stop.

"Hey guys!" Megan waved.

"Let's get out of here, hop on." Blade said.

Roxy got on Blade's Nova Runner and Hathaway got on Megan's.

"Strata Cycle!" Wes said into his morpher. Wes' Strata Cycle appeared over head and he leaped up towards it.

They then proceeded to flee to Hathaway's house.

*-**PRNF**-*

The Rangers had all landed and Wes docked his Strata Cycle in the hangar.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Hathaway said.

"Yeah, a few more seconds and that freak would have slimed my whole outfit," Roxy said as she looked down at her favorite shirt.

"So what are you doing back? You called and said you won't be back until September," Hathaway wondered.

"Actually, I was just passing through I happened to see Rey and Tiffany who told me what was going on," Wes said.

"So what's with all the freaks? The Gemini's hosting a convention we don't know about or something?" Blade asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure the Gemini's are involved but its nothing minor, those are some of the baddest monsters former Rangers have ever faced," Wes said. Wes spun around towards one of the large computers.

"Which reminds me, I need to meet with an associate of mine who I'm pretty sure could help us out,"

"Where?" Megan asked.

"San Angeles, I'll need to make it quick too," Wes said hopping up.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Roxy asked.

"I need you to hold them off until I get back, I'll try to get ahold of the other rangers too," Wes said scooping his keys up.

"Because we're gonna need all the help we can get," Wes said as he trotted up the stairs.

_**A/N: Well there's another one down! Things will really start to pick up next chapter! Now I'm going to sleep, until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or their villains for that matter.**

The following morning Hathaway had called the other Rangers over to his house. Blade and Rey were the first ones to make it there, followed by Roxy and Tiffany and finally Megan.

"Now," Hathaway said. "It's been awhile since we've been in action so I think that we should get a little practice in,"

He continued as he plopped in a chair.

Rey flopped onto the steps leading upstairs.

"So why are Tiffany and I here? We're not Rangers," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Wes had managed to get in contact with the others on Nova, apparently they have two active prototype Nova Morphers and guess who gets to use them?" Hathaway grinned as he slid the morphers over.

"From this point on, consider yourselves honorary Rangers," Roxy said.

"The thing is, the power levels aren't that high so neither of you can stay morphed for that long," Hathaway said.

Rey took one and Tiffany took the other.

"So why couldn't they come to Earth?" Tiffany asked.

"Wes told me they're still establishing the integrity of the planet," Hathaway said.

"Dammit," Rey hissed.

"Anyway, Wes said that he got in contact with his ally in San Angeles and he'll be back in two days,"

"Can we survive for two days?" Blade sighed.

"We can do our best, and hope that Wes' timing is amazing as always!" Megan said.

The Rangers shared a collective sigh hoping Megan was right.

*-**PRNF**-*

The Gemini's were ecstatic over their apparent victory.

"Why didn't we think of this a long time ago?" Omega said.

Alpha smirked at the villains that talked amongst themselves.

"I can't give you an answer to that one brother."

Omega stood next to his brother and lightly elbowed him.

"I thought you were the smart one,"

"I am dear brother, that's why I am going to bring back the Astro Rangers worst nightmare," the Gemini Brother said. He raised the staff up high and five pillars of electricity streamed up from the floor. When the bodies took shape they were that of the Psycho Rangers.

"We're alive again?" Psycho Yellow growled.

"Yeah you are, and we have a proposition for you," Omega said.

"Sorry, we don't make deals anymore!" Psycho Blue cackled as his axe flashed into his hands.

"You might want to reconsider, we can be very persuasive," Alpha said.

Psycho Black turned towards the balcony.

"Well I for one, do not want to be destroyed," he said eyeing the revived villains. The other Psychos looked back to see the other monsters.

"Psycho Blue put it away, and you, we'll comply." Psycho Red said reluctantly.

"Don't be like that its only temporary, when the Rangers are gone you all are free to do as you please," Alpha said.

The horde of villains nodded in comply.

"Psychos, you'll be the first wave," Alpha said.

"Then the rest of you will come in and finish the job," Omega continued.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Alpha grinned.

*-**PRNF**-*

Wes had just arrived in San Angeles. He pulled his truck up to a large white mansion.

"Well I'm here," He sighed

He stepped up to the front door and knocked three times before stepping back. An older man had answered the door.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Hartford, it's very important," Wes said.

"I'm sorry, he's not available at the moment,"

Wes sighed.

"Tell him it's Wes Collins,"

The man frowned and then stepped aside to let Wes inside.

"Please wait here sir," the man said before walking off.

Wes leaned on the wall as he waited.

Soon enough he could here footsteps moving closer. Soon enough Andrew Hartford made it to the front door.

"Wes, what brings you here?" Andrew said.

"Something very serious, I need Sentinel Knight,"

"Why, what's happening?" He asked.

"Someone has revived monsters from the past, and the current team of Rangers can't handle them on their own," We said.

"I see," Andrew said as he turned around. He walked over to his office. Behind the desk on a bookshelf covering the wall. In the direct center was the famed sword Excalibur.

"This is Sentinel Knight, he can help you," Andrew said handing Excalibur over. Sentinel Knight's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I can sense the power of the Z-Staff, it's growing with each passing day. Soon, there will be know way to stop it," he said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Andrew asked.

"I need a team," Wes said.

"I can see if any of the Overdrive Rangers are available, meanwhile you can take the S.H.A.R.C, to find available rangers," Andrew said.

"Thanks, Sentinel Knight and I will handle the rest," Wes said as he headed for the door. After leaving, Mr. Hartford turned to Spencer.

"Spencer, try to get ahold of the Rangers," Andrew walked towards the bookshelf revealing the poles.

"Yes sir," he said walking off.

*-**PRNF**-*

"So you guys ready?" Roxy asked.

The Rangers were in the cycle tunnels ready for practice.

Rey scratched the back of his head.

"Uh I guess,"

"Can we get it over with?" Tiffany sighed.

"All right!" Hathaway said as he drwe his morpher. Roxy lifted her arm up showing her morpher.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

Their armor had attached to them followed by the helmets.

"I missed this," Hathaway said.

"I always did look good in this," Roxy said.

Blade and Megan who were sitting farther back were snickering to themselves.

Rey and Tiffany's morphers were wrist mounted. It had a slot on the right side.

"Ready Tiff?" He said pulling out a small green key.

"Let's do it," Tiffany said pulling out an orange key.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

The two brought their left arm up and then down as if they were going to chop something. They bent their arm and slid the key into the slot.

A tornado of energy in their respective colors engulfed them. They stuck their hands through the tornado and it immediately dissapated. Once it vanished their ranger suits had covered them. The golden star shone on their chests and their helmet snapped into place.

"Pretty cool," Rey said observing himself.

Hathaway folded his arms.

"Not bad, not bad at all,"

Roxy took a fighting stance.

"Well let's get to it!" She said.

And just like that, they began sparring.

Hathaway threw a punch which Rey clumsily avoided. Rey stepped backwards as Hathaway continued his swinging. He followed up with an elbow than a jumping knee. Rey had managed to roll back.

"That was a good warm-up," Hathaway said rotating his shoulders.

Rey's shoulders slumped.

"Warm-up?" He groaned.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hathaway said.

Meanwhile, Roxy and Tiffany were going back and forth. Tiffany aimed a kick at Roxy which the Silver Ranger caught and threw her to the ground.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Roxy said. Tiffany hopped to her feet.

"Believe me, I will!" She said.

Tiffany swung at her twice which Roxy blocked. Roxy shot an elbow at Tiffany. Tiffany side stepped the elbow and tried to sweep her. Roxy jumped up to avoid the sweep. The four seperated.

"Alright, let's go at it again!" Hathaway said. From the tunnels, they could hear the alarm blaring.

The Rangers all left the tunnels to observe the screen.

Tiffany and Rey demorphed as they took their seats.

Rey's jaw dropped when he saw what was on the screen.

"No way," he said.

"What is it?" Megan said.

"The Psycho Rangers? That's impossible," Rey said.

"Weren't the Psycho Rangers destroyed by the Space Rangers years ago?" Roxy said.

"Come to think of it weren't those other monsters destroyed a long time ago?"

Blade said.

"Well, they're back now so let's take care of 'em!" Hathaway said.

Roxy, Megan and Blade stopped at the edge of the tunnel.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

The four Rangers had morphed and called on their Nova Runners.

They got on and their engines revved up.

"Let's go!" Hathaway said.

"Right!"

The Runners sped down the tunnel to go face one of their biggest challenges yet.

**A/N: Well that's another one down! Now which Rangers do you think will make an appearance? Find out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

The Rangers surfaced and sped down towards the city. As they rounded a corner, they could see the Psycho's dashing towards them.

"Split up!" Hathaway shouted.

The four Nova Runners dove off in different directions. Psycho Red ran along side Hathaway's Runner.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"That seems pretty simple to figure out!" The evil Ranger cackled as he swung.

Hathaway ducked down. Psycho Red then leaped up onto the hood and kicked Hathaway off of his Runner. The Red Nova Ranger hit the floor hard and rolled away.

Psycho Red gracefully jumped off of the motorcycle before it crashed into a wall.

Hathaway quickly got to his feet.

He rotated his shoulders and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" He shouted.

Psycho Red cackled and engaged his target.

Roxy, Megan and Blade swerved in and out of lanes as the Psychos jumped onto cars smashing each one as they caught up. Blade had got caught in a pile up and went flying over the cars. He landed hard on the ground as Psycho's Black and Blue landed in front of him.

Blade got up on one knee.

"Can you fight like you drive?" Psycho Black taunted.

Blade balled his fists.

"Wanna find out?" He challenged.

As that battle began Roxy and Megan were still swerving through lanes avoiding Psychos Yellow and Pink as much as they could.

"You can't run forever!" Psycho Pink shouted.

"Maybe their right, so let's do something about it!" Roxy said as she spun her Nova Runner around.

"Right with ya!" Megan said doing the same.

They crossed paths with each other then made a beeline straight for the two Psychos. Unfortunately, the evil Rangers were two quick and tackled them off of their vehicles. The two fell and rolled into the shopping area.

They quickly recovered as the two Psychos made it over to them.

"Let's get'em!" Psycho Pink said raising her fist.

"Right!" Psycho Yellow growled as she went on the offensive.

Meanwhile, Hathaway and Psycho Red continued their battle.

Hathaway swung on the Psycho who ducked and responded with a powerful punch to the gut.

The punch caused him to jump slightly. Psycho Red continued to slam his fists into the Nova Ranger. Psycho Red finally tossed him away.

"Is that the best you got?" He sighed.

Hathaway stood up.

"Not even close! Orion Saber!" Hathaway said as he brought his hand to his chest. The weapon materialized into his hands.

"I can do that too! Psycho Saber!" The android cackled. The two began to exchange blows. When it seemed like Hathaway was getting the upper hand his friends were tossed behind him like rag dolls.

Shocked, Hathaway turned around.

"Guys-uagh!"

Psycho Red had delivered a powerful slash across his chest. The blow staggered him. Just then the other Psychos surrounded him.

"Huh?"

They each began beating on them with their weapons before tossing him backwards.

Psycho Blue cackled loudly as they lined up.

"Man these guys are brutal," Blade groaned.

"Good thing we still have an ace up our sleeve!" Megan said.

Roxy nodded.

"Right you are!"

The Nova Force Rangers lined up.

"Solar Disc!" Hathaway said.

"Eclipse Disc!" The Lunar Rangers said.

They clipped the discs onto their buckles and they transformed.

Soon after the transformation, the Rangers charged in. They quickly got the upper hand on the Psychos.

Hathaway used his Vector Lancer to hit Psychos Red and Blue simultaneously.

Roxy executed a combo on Psycho Yellow while Blade delivered a super charged punch to Psycho Black.

Megan sliced and slashed Psycho Pink until she hit the floor next to her evil counterparts.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Not so fun is it?" Hathaway said.

Psycho Red growled as he got back up.

"Your not the only ones with another form!" He roared.

Energy crackled around the risen Psychos. The energy increased drastically before it caused an explosion. The Rangers shielded their eyes from the blast.

Once the flames from the blast cleared, the Psychos were in their monster forms.

"Oh that's just peachy," Roxy groaned.

"Blast 'em!" Psycho Pink shouted.

The combined attacks of the Monster Psychos knocked the Rangers back into their base form.

"Wow their getting beat down," Rey said.

"I think we should help!" Tiffany said.

"No, we'd just be liabilities," Rey answered not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Back at the scene of the battle, The Psychos punishment on the Rangers only began to worsen.

Psycho Black used his extendable arms to grab Blade and haul him into the air.

He then slammed him back down as the Gold Ranger's teammates were blasted to the ground.

"This doesn't look good!" Tiffany said.

The Psychos cackled triumphantly.

"The final blow!" Psycho Red commanded.

The Psycho Monsters conjured a huge stream on energy between them.

"Fire!" The monsters shouted.

The blasts hit the Rangers with

tremendous force. They demorphed instantly as they dropped to the floor.

If it wasn't for their reinforced suits, a blast of that magnitude would have killed them for sure.

The Psychos laughed triumphantly as they observed their defeated foes writhing in pain.

"Now to finish the job!" Psycho Yellow said.

The Psycho Monsters closed in on their prey.

"That's it!" Tiffany said.

"I'm going!" She continued.

Rey who was intently observing halted her.

"Wait!" He called out.

Tiffany spun around.

"What!" She yelled angrily.

"Look at the sky!" He said as he zoomed in.

Back at the battle the roar of a jet engine could be heard.

The Rangers looked up. In the sky a jet roared past them and several figures leaped out.

Wes landed in front of the Rangers.

"Wes!" Megan sighed.

"I'm starting to hate your timing!" Roxy shouted.

"Well maybe I can make up for it, V1!" Wes shouted.

His chrono weapon appeared as he blasted all of the Psycho Monsters back.

Psycho Red growled and quickly got back up.

"You think you can stop me you one measly Ranger?" He said as the rest of the Psycho Monsters joined him.

"The thing is, I'm not alone." Wes responded.

Psycho Blue looked around.

"I don't see anyone but these pathetic losers-augh!" Psycho Blue was cut off as he went careening into a wall.

Everyone looked in suprise, save for Wes that is. What they were met with was the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger.

"It's good to be back!" He said as he went after the Psycho Ranger.

"Whoa!" Hathaway said.

"Psycho Blue!" Psycho Black said.

"You shouldn't worry about him!" A voice shouted. Two blurs sped by and knocked Psycho Black backwards.

Psycho Black looked up at his assailant.

"You!" He roared.

The Black Space Ranger looked at him.

"You miss me? Hope you don't mind but I brought along a friend," he said motioning to the Lightspeed Titanium Ranger standing next to him.

"Let's get to it!" He said.

Psychos Yellow and Pink went to go help their teammates when a rush of wind lifted the later into the air and shot her back.

The Pink Mystic Ranger stood in front of her counterpart.

"It's good to be back!" She said holding up her Magi Staff.

Psycho Yellow was hit by a blur that sped past her hitting the Psycho several times with a golden sword.

The Yellow Overdrive Ranger swung again knocking the monster off of her feet.

"Oh yeah!" She said.

Psycho Red looked back then turned his attention to Wes.

"Guess that leaves me and you!" He said.

"Not nessecarily," Wes said waving his finger.

Just then a stream of laser arrows blasted Psycho Red straight on.

The White Drago Ranger walked over from his corner.

"Too bad for you," He said.

The veteran rangers had handed the Psychos their defeat soundly.

The teams regrouped.

The Yellow Ranger threw her sword into the air which then transformed into the Sentinel Knight.

"Sentinel Knight!" He shouted.

"You guys want s'more?" The Black Space Ranger taunted.

"Psychos, fall back," Gemini Alpha commanded.

Psycho Red growled.

"Fine, let's go!" He said as the Psychos teleported away.

"What a relief!" Blade said.

"Let's go you guys, we'll take the S.H.A.R.C back," Wes said as he helped the injured Rangers into the jet.

**A/N: This chapter would have been longer, but my computer shut down on me before I could save. It's okay though, next week I'll have a new laptop :) but anyway don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to it!**

The S.H.A.R.C docked into the tunnels as everyone got out. The Rangers all walked down the tunnel and into the base of operations.

After the Nova Rangers sat down, the veteran Rangers grouped around them and demorphed one by one.

Wes walked past them all.

"You guys all okay?" He asked.

After a mutual agreement

Hathaway spoke.

"So, how did all this happen?"

Wes cleared his throat.

"Since the Gemini's found the Z-Staff I decided I needed something just as powerful," He said motioning to Sentinel Knight.

"The Z-Staff isn't the only thing that can revive powers," Sentinel Knight informed them.

"So that's how you all got your powers back," Blade said.

"Wait, if the Zangyack War cost the Rangers their powers, how come Wes has had his the whole time?" Megan asked.

"The Time Force and S.P.D powers were created farther into the future which means that they were recreated following the restoration of the morphin' grid," Wes said.

The Nova Rangers all exhaled in suprise.

"Hm, then what about the R.P.M Rangers, weren't they in a different dimension?" Roxy questioned.

"Since they were in a different dimension, the minute they returned it's as if their powers were never lost," Wes explained further.

"Pretty cool," Hathaway said raising his eyebrows.

"Just so you all can get better aquainted," Wes said stepping out of the way.

Carlos stepped up.

"I'm Carlos," he waved.

"Ryan," he smiled.

"Trent," he said.

"The name's Vida!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Ronny," she said.

"And I'm Theo," he said.

After a few moments of idle discussion, Wes gathered their attention.

"Okay, so we have some serious stuff to discuss, like how we're going to deal with the Psycho's and the rest of the monsters," he said.

"Easy, now that there's so many of us, we take 'em all down!" Hathaway said.

"Are you forgetting that the Gemini's can revive anything we put down?" Rey said.

Hathaway went silent as he thought about it.

"You're right," he said running his hands through his curly hair.

"I can handle the Psychos guys, just let me take the helm on this one," Carlos piped up.

"Again, The Gemini's can bring them back to life," Rey said.

"Maybe, but I can use the Max Solarzord to draw them out of hiding," Ryan added.

"If you can get them to appear with the Z-Staff, I can take it from there," Sentinel Knight said.

"So now we have a plan," Tiffany said.

Just then, Wes' phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said stepping away.

"Yeah, you can make it right? We could really use your help," he said.

The voice chittered in the phone then went silent.

"Okay later," he said hanging up.

"Wes, the Psychos are back," Tiffany said.

"All right, Carlos?" Wes motioned.

Carlos stepped forward.

"Wes, Theo, Ronny and Vida, you guys are coming with me," Carlos instructed.

"Right!" They all

They all filed out upstairs and out the front door.

The other Rangers gathered around the monitor to see the Veteran Rangers cut off the Psychos in a near by park.

*-PRNF-*

Carlos stepped up.

"You guys miss me?" He said.

Psycho Black growled audibly.

"It's time to put an end to this, I'm going to make you sorry!" He roared.

"Fine then! Let's Rocket!" Carlos said.

After his morphing, he looked back.

"You guys ready?" He questioned.

"Right!" They all agreed.

"Time for Time Force!"

"Jungle Beast! Spirits Unleashed!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Once the Rangers had morphed they initated their counterparts.

Wes blocked Psycho Red's punch and retaliated with one of his own.

Psycho Red blocked that and aimed a kick at the Red Ranger. Wes ducked down and attempted to sweep Psycho Red off of his feet.

"I don't think so!" He said leaping up.

Wes quickly followed and elbowed Psycho Red in the gut.

Psycho Red skid to a stop and dropped down to one knee.

"Urgh!"

"Want some more?" Wes taunted.

"You're going to regret that!" He said charging at Wes.

Psycho Blue lunged at Theo who gracefully side stepped him. Psycho Blue launched a wild punch which Theo grabbed with both hands.

"Wanna go for a spin?" He said.

Theo pushed his hands apart making the Psycho Ranger spin. Theo followed up with multiple jabs to the abdomen.

He tried to finish with a kick but Psycho Blue caught it.

"Nuh-uh!" Psycho Blue said.

He managed to throw Theo into the air. Theo managed to retaliate with a punch before he was too far away.

The force of the punch sent Psycho Blue flying into a jungle gym.

"I'm not done yet!" Theo said chasing after him.

Psycho Black and Carlos were attacking each other. The two were blow for blow not letting up. Psycho Black blocked Carlos' incoming punch and kicked him in the gut. The blow sent him flying backwards.

Psycho Black laughed cockily.

"Did you forget? I know all your moves!"

Carlos groaned quietly as he stood up.

"I know that, that's why I had Sentinel Knight do me a favor!" He said holding both his arms out. Two familiar morphers flashed over his gloved wrists.

"Shift into Turbo!" He called out.

In a flash of green light he was transformed into the Green Turbo Ranger.

Psycho Black took a step back.

"Think you can take me now?"

He growled.

"You have no info on my Turbo Powers so yeah!" Carlos said using his suit's speed to knock his counterpart backwards.

Ronny pulled out her Drive Defender and fired on Psycho Yellow. Psycho Yellow deflected the blasts and charged at the Overdrive Ranger. Ronny converted her Defender to sword mode before taking Psycho Yellow on.

The Psycho blocked her attacks and attempted to kick Ronny.

Ronny jumped up and slashed Psycho Yellow across the chest.

"Is that it?" Ronny questioned.

Psycho Yellow snarled ferociously.

"You haven't begun to see what I can do!"

Psycho Yellow swung on her. Ronny blocked the attack.

"Ouch!" She groaned as she shook her wrists.

Psycho Yellow continued her attacks.

Ronny managed to dodge most of them but was knocked back by the last punch.

"It's always the last one..." She groaned.

"Had enough?" Psycho Yellow said.

Ronny scoffed before standing back up.

"Drive Claws!"

No sooner than she said it, her signature weapons materialized.

"Let's get to it!" She shouted.

She hit the Psycho with her Drive Claws several times before putting them side by side and thrusting them forward.

Psycho Yellow was launched backwards.

"Haha, There's more where that came from!" Ronny said.

Vida and Psycho Pink were exchanging long range attacks.

Psycho Pink fired her Psycho Bow at Vida. Vida rolled out of the way and shot bolts of pink magic energy at the Psycho. The bolts connected and knocked her back.

The five Rangers regrouped.

"All right V!" Ronny exclaimed.

Psycho Red clutched his chest.

"We're not beaten yet!" He growled.

The Psychos transformed into their monster forms.

Carlos powered down into his Space Ranger suit.

"Guys! We have to overload them! Hit them with everything you got!" He said.

"Right!" The Rangers agreed.

"V1!" Wes said.

"Jungle Fan!" Theo called out.

"Quadro Blaster power!" Carlos commanded.

"Defender Vest!" Ronny said.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Vida said.

"Alright, everyone let'em have it!" Carlos said.

"V1, Fire!" Wes said.

"Call to the Beast inside unleash the jaguar!" Theo said channeling his powers through his weapon.

"Quadro Blaster fire!" Carlos said.

"Drill Blaster fire!" Ronny shouted.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Vida called out.

The individual attacks hit the Psychos causing a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left were the Psychos remains.

The five Rangers cheered in celebration.

From the base, the other Rangers looked on.

"Wow, they barely broke a sweat!" Tiffany said.

"Well Carlos has faced the Psychos before, so how convienient for us," Ryan said.

"I hear that," Trent agreed.

"Guys, come on back now." Rey said sending the S.H.A.R.C to their coordinates.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm actually thinking about not making a season 2 but just using "Rangers United." To tie up the loose ends in Nova Force. I'm still thinking about it but I'll let you guys know, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

The Gemini's were with the other monsters plotting their next attack.

"Those Psychos were utterly useless," Gemini Alpha said.

Trakeena scoffed.

"I could have told you that, those hunks of junk couldn't beat a 12 year old,"

"So what are we going to do now?" General Scorch said.

"I say, we crush them! Right here, right now!" Morticon piped up.

"You fool, We need to devise a better strategy, hit them where it hurts!" Vexacus countered.

"I'm sick of strategizing, we need to get out there and smash them!"

"Because that plan worked so brilliantly for you," Olympius said.

"You ended up in the same place as the rest of us though," Trakeena said.

Alpha slammed the Z-Staff down, causing the whole Lunar Palace to shake. The bickering villains soon quieted.

"Enough!" He commanded.

O"Now Morticon may have a point,"

"Ha, You fool!" Morticon laughed.

"But, Vexacus is also onto something,"

Vexacus growled and nodded.

"What my brother is saying is that you need to focus your attack on the Red Time Force Ranger, he's the brains behind everything,"

"Now how exactly will we do that, the other Rangers will quickly come to help," Olympius asked.

"Easy, keep them seperated with strategic attacks all over the city," Omega said.

"Not a bad idea," Scorch said.

He focused his Rinzin energies and created a group of about twenty Rin-Shi.

Gemini Alpha smiled and summoned several groups of past henchman. They ranged from Tenga Warriors all the way to Lava Lizards.

"Trakeena take the Tengas and Stingwingers, Olympius the Batlings and Cyclobots, Vexacus the Kelzaks, Mesogog the T-drones, Scorch will go with the Lava Lizards, Chillers and Rin-Shi and Morticon the Hidiacs and Styxoids," Alpha said.

"So, get out there!" Omega shouted.

The groups all teleported off seperately.

*-PRNF-*

Inside HQ, the alarm rang and several different locations popped up on screen.

"Whoa, they're attacking in seperate groups now," Rey said.

"Well we better split up, Hathaway with Theo, Roxy with Ryan, Megan with Trent and Ronny, and Blade with Carlos and Vida," Wes said.

"What about you?" Hathaway asked.

"I'll take on Vexacus," Wes said.

The Rangers morphed and shot down the tunnel.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway and Theo were the first to make it to their destination.

"General Scorch!" Theo shouted.

The Phantom Beast General spun around.

"So we meet again," he said.

"Let's get this guy! Orion Saber!" Hathaway said.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo chimed in.

The two charged into the crowd of creatures.

Hathaway ran through several Rin-Shi, striking each one he passed by.

He ran into another with a staff. He blocked the inital attack and countered with a kick. The foot soldier was sent careening backwards.

Hathaway went on the offensive once more. He grabbed a Lava Lizard and threw him into the Chillers effectively melting them.

"Raider Sword!" Hathaway called out.

RAIDER WAVE!

The Red Ranger blasted his enemies with the Raider Wave knocking them all to the ground.

"That's how its done," Hathaway said.

A Rin-Shi was attempting to sneak up on Hathaway but was thwarted by Theo.

Theo hit the Rin-Shi with his Jungle Tonfa then kicked him away.

Theo leaped into the air and kicked several more Rin-Shi before landing.

He ducked under the swing of one and swept it into the air. Theo thrusted his arms into the creature's gut causing a shockwave. The Rin-Shi landed in a pile of debris.

Theo stood up straight and walked over to Hathaway.

"That's how you do it," the Jaguar Ranger said correcting him.

Roxy and Ryan leaped down towards the base of the underpass and saw Olympius and company waiting.

"Those things are freaky!" Roxy exclaimed as the Batlings twitched and gyrated.

"They're all bark and no bite, let's take'em down," Ryan said.

Roxy looked over to him and nodded.

"Right!" She responded.

The two lunged in at their opposition.

Roxy flipped over two Batlings and kicked them both in the back. She ducked under the swings of two Cyclobots. She came back up and caught the Cyclobot's wrist. She elbowed it, kicked the other back, and flipped the latter over. She redirected her attention to the other Cyclobot and drove her knee into it's stomach.

"Energy Knives!" Roxy summoned her weapons.

She threw them at Batlings one by one before kicking a Cyclobot away.

"I guess you were right Ryan," Roxy said looking over to the Titanium Ranger.

Ryan had his Titanium Blaster in hand and opened fire on every Batling and Cyclobot in range. A Cyclobot swung his blade at him and he ducked under it. The Cyclobot swung again but this time Ryan stomped on it bringing the blade and henchman to the floor. Batlings attempted to swarm him but he fired on all of them.

Cyclobots began to surround him with their swords in blaster form. Ryan quickly let the Cyclobot up and used him as a human shield before he was blasted. Ryan converted his blaster to axe mode and threw it at the Cyclobots taking them all out. He caught the axe and dropped the short circuiting foot soldier.

"Wow you put them to shame," Roxy said rubbing her helmet.

"Thanks, it's what I do," Ryan chuckled.

Megan, Trent and Ronny leaped into the rock quarry to see Mesogog waiting for them.

"Its great to see you again Drago Ranger," Mesogog hissed.

"Unfortunately, I can't reciprocate!" Trent said running at the Tyrannodrones.

"Let's give him a hand!" Ronny said.

"Right, Nitro Scythe!" Megan said.

The two ran in after Trent.

Trent spun around and punched a T-drone square in the chest. The T-drone went flying into the others.

He kicked another causing sparks to erupt.

"Drago Sword, Laser Arrows!" Trent commanded.

He blasted several more to the ground.

Ronny and Megan leaped over Trent and bashed two T-drones.

Megan swung her scythe, hitting a T-drone. She kicked another in the back and hit it with the end of her scythe.

She hooked her scythe around one and threw it into several others.

"Crescent Scythe!"

The White Lunar Ranger leaped into the air as her scythe grew an extra blade. She fired off the shot hitting several T-drones. The attack caused a huge explosion as Ronny leaped over several Tyrannodrones.

"Drive Defender!" She said. She fired her side arm at the foot soldiers blasting them all away.

She rolled onto the floor and knocked down another Tyrannodrone.

A T-drone grabbed her and knocked her backwards.

"Now you're asking for it, Drive Claws!"

Ronny shouted.

She smashed and bashed her way through more drones before scooping up a boulder and launching it at the foot soldiers. The boulder exploded and the debris crushed them.

"Oh yeah!" She said spinning around.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Nice!" Megan said high fiving Ronny.

"Don't celebrate just yet, we gotta take out this lizard faced freak," Trent said.

Carlos, Blade and Vida ran into the city park to be met with Morticon and Trakeena.

"Let's do it!" Carlos said summoning his Lunar Lance.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Vida called out.

"Hazard Dagger!" Blade called.

The three ran at the various creatures.

Carlos swung his Lunar Lance at a Styxoid who countered with a staff of his own. The Styxoid tried to swing again but Carlos grabbed it and yanked it out of his hand. Carlos then hit the Styxoid in the chest. He kicked a Tenga in the shin and then backhanded it, knocking it to the floor. A Hidiac grabbed him from behind. He flipped it over and stomped on it.

"That all you got?" He said.

Vida threw a left hook at a Stingwinger

Vida then kicked a Tenga backwards before following it and punching it in the chest. The creature squawked as it flew into a Stingwinger.

Vida brought her Mystic Force Fighters together causing a slight ringing noise to resonate from them.

"All right, let's take it up a notch!"

Vida said.

She dashed in swinging on the foot soldiers picking up speed as she continued. Vida came to a stop and then leaped up.

"Full Power!" She commanded.

She began spinning rapidly before diving into the ground creating a shockwave. The shockwave blasted the foot soldiers knocking them all away.

"Oh yeah!" Vida cheered.

Blade zoomed past her and sliced a Stingwinger's left wing off.

He roundhoused it before jumping up and kicking a Hidiac in the head.

He hit a Styxoid with a quick combination punch. Blade ran along the wall next to him and dragged his blade low to the ground. Sparks began to emit from it as he leaped off of the wall and hit a Tenga.

"Hazard Sword!" Blade called out.

Now with two weapons, he began taking down everything in sight.

A Styxoid tried to swing its staff at him but the Gold Ranger wisely leaped backwards.

Blade sheathed his Hazard Dagger.

He then hit the V3 switch on the Hazard Sword.

SUPER HAZARD WAVE!

The burst of energy hit the group of foot soldiers blowing them away.

Blade spun away and rested his Hazard Sword on his shoulder.

"Nothin' to it," he said.

The other Rangers ran to Blade's side.

"All right, let's get these two!" Carlos said.

"Right behind you!" Vida said.

*-PRNF-*

Wes leaped off of his Strata Cycle down to a nearby roof.

"Okay, now where are you?" Wes said, looking around. A Kelzak dove at him and he knocked it away.

When he looked towards the direction the Kelzak came from, he saw Vexacus.

"There you are!" Wes said taking a step forward.

"Ah ah, watch where you step," Vexacus said.

Suddenly, Kelzaks exploded up from the ground.

"Whoa!" Wes groaned. The Kelzaks grabbed ahold of him.

He managed to shrug them off and stepped back.

"Chrono Sabers!" Wes shouted.

His weapons flashed and appeared in his hands.

He cut down every Kelzak in his way, that is until the Kelzak Furies decided to intervene.

He went to hit one of them. The Kelzak just stood there unaffected by it.

"What the-!" Wes didn't have time to react as the Kelzak knocked him to the ground.

"Whoo, that thing packs a punch!" Wes said.

The Time Force Ranger stood up.

He combined his Chrono Sabers.

"Chrono Saber, Full Power!"

Wes said as he dragged his index and middle finger along the 'spine' of the Chrono Saber. A red light filled the crystal portion and Wes charged in.

He slashed the first Kelzak across the chest. He hit the next, using the sword as a javelin. A third Kelzak swung on him but Wes quickly ducked down, while bringing his blade across the chest of the Kelzak.

Another swarm of Kelzak Furies came towards Wes who was prepared.

"Fire!" He shouted.

The Full Power Energy that was in the sword blasted the Kelzak Furies, effectively extinguishing them.

"Your turn!" Wes said.

Vexacus stepped down from his perch.

"I've been waiting for a good fight,"

Vexacus drew his sword.

"Well I hope I can oblige you," Wes said.

Soon enough the two began trading blows. Vexacus swung his serrated sword at Wes. Wes stepped back and countered with a swing of his own. The two locked blades. Wes shoved him away. Vexacus went right back at him.

Wes blocked the attack and managed to land the first blow of their battle.

Vexacus stumbled backwards before laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Wes said.

Vexacus said nothing and charged at Wes. Wes managed to block several of Vexacus' attacks. Out of nowhere, Vexacus increased the power behind his attacks.

The attacks slowly began to take their toll on Wes until he was unable to defend. Vexacus landed several hits knocking Wes towards the edge of the roof. Vexacus continued his attacks.

Wes quickly dodged them. Vexacus was somehow one step ahead and drove his knee into Wes' gut. The Red Ranger leaned over, groaning painfully.

"Bye bye ranger!" Vexacus cackled.

He hit Wes with his serrated sword knocking him off of the roof.

"Aagh!" He growled.

He demorphed upon impact. Not long after, Vexacus had leaped down after him.

"Is that all?" Vexacus said pointing his sword at the downed ranger.

"It was only a matter of time, you made a huge mistake coming here alone even though it was just as we planned!" Vexacus said.

"Just as you planned?"

"Exactly, we had to take out the one who orchestrated this little ranger reunion," Vexacus snarled.

He raised his sword high above his head. Wes cringed and looked away.

Just then someone leaped in and kicked Vexacus away. Vexacus growled as he quickly got up to his feet.

"Who dares!" He roared.

Wes stared up at the man who saved his life with a sigh of relief.

"You don't understand how glad I am to see you Rocky,"

Rocky turned around and smiled.

"I'm too old for this," he said reaching behind his back.

"It's morphin' time!"

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update I kinda forgot about this**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Power Rangers! If I did, I'd be rich...**

**A/N: The story is nearing its conclusion!**

"It's Morphin' Time!" Rocky called out.

"Red Ranger Power!"

Vexacus stepped back as Rocky summoned the Power Sword.

"Hyah!" He kiaied.

The Red Ranger swung his sword at Vexacus who blocked it with his own sword. Rocky swiftly delivered a kick to Vexacus' knee. Vexacus groaned out in pain. Rocky managed to connect with his Power Sword knocking Vexacus to the ground.

"Blast it!" Vexacus said teleporting out.

Rocky demorphed and turned back to Wes.

"You okay?" He said helping Wes up.

"I'll live, my leg is pretty banged up though," Wes winced.

"Let's get outta here," Rocky said as he lifted Wes' arm over his shoulder.

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers had all regrouped back at Hathaway's house.

"What was that about?" Hathaway said.

"Yeah, and what's one of the first Red Rangers doing here?" Megan added.

"Well Rocky here may have just saved my life," Wes said.

"Judging from the brace you're wearing, I'd say he banged you up pretty good huh Wes?" Roxy chuckled.

"That's not funny," Wes said.

"Well I'm gonna take Wes' place on the team, since he's in not in any condition to fight," Rocky said.

The alarm beeped. The Rangers all gathered around the screen.

The monsters had all gathered in a rock quarry. There were foot soldiers from over the many generations of Power Rangers amassed inside the quarry while the other villians stood along the upper parts.

"Rangers, we are waiting!" Gemini Alpha said.

"The Z-Staff, its been awhile since I've seen that," Rocky said.

"Well no rest for the weary," Ryan said standing up.

"Let's put an end to this," Theo added.

The Rangers all got up and headed out the door.

"Wait a second, does that mean us too?" Tiffany said.

"Yes it does!" Megan said grabbing Rey by his collar.

Roxy grabbed Tiffany and headed out.

*-PRNF-*

Gemini Omega grew impatient.

"I figured they weren't going to show,"

"Patience is a virtue dear brother, They'll come." Alpha said.

"Even if they don't come, we'll find them and destroy them!" Morticon roared.

On the far side of the quarry the Rangers were running towards the center. They stopped at the edge and lined up next to each other.

"So now you're all here," Alpha said.

"First you'll be destroyed then Rangers all over the multiverse!" Omega proclaimed.

"Like we'll let that happen!" Trent shouted.

"You guys ready?" Ronny said.

"Ready!" The Rangers shouted.

"It's Morphin Time, Red Ranger Power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Titanium Power!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Nova Force, Start it Up!"

"Lunar Force, Go!"

The Rangers all morphed with a simultaneous roll call.

"Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Power Black!"

"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready!"

"White Drago Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Blazing Flames, Red Nova Ranger!"

"The Silver Enigma, Silver Lunar Ranger!"

"The Gold Avenger, Gold Lunar Ranger!"

"The White Optimist, White Lunar Ranger!"

"Nova Power, Green Nova Ranger!"

"Nova Power, Orange Nova Ranger!"

After doing their individual poses, they stood up straight.

"Power Rangers; Rangers United!" They shouted as multicolored smoke rose from the ground.

Rey looked back.

"Does that always happen?"

"Are the theatrics over?" Mesogog hissed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hathaway said.

"Let's do it!" Rocky commanded.

The 14 Rangers leaped down into the sea of foot soldiers.

The Rangers had all paired off.

Rocky and Hathaway charged at some Z-Putties and Cogs. Rocky grabbed his Blade Blaster and fired it at several Z-Putties. He kicked one onto two more knocking all three down. He punched another in the chest and roundhoused it. Rocky leaped above the crowd of monsters and fired his Blade Blaster again. He came down in a spiral, dropkicking a Cog directly below him.

Two Cog's lunged at him. He blocked them both and flipped them over. He elbowed another Cog and flipped it over and immediately followed up with a jumping back kick to a group of Putties.

"That's how it's done newbie!" Rocky said.

Hathaway dashed past him and punched a Z-Putty directly in the chest. He swept a Cog off of its feet and then flipped over and axe kicked it in the stomach. Hathaway tried to kick another one but the henchmen caught his legs. Hathaway used his arms to push himself up and punched a Cog holding his left leg.

"Raider Gun!" Hathaway said firing it again.

The blast sent the cog flying and Hathaway back flipped into a crouch.

He fired the Raider Gun again and again until he decided to switch it up.

"Raider Sword!" He said.

He kicked a Z-Putty away and brought another down with a quick slice.

"Now lemme show you how it's done!"

Hathaway leaped up and wrapped his legs around a Cog's head. He spun to his left and fired his Raider Gun, blasting several foot soldiers down. The Cog hit the floor hard. Hathaway spun around to face Rocky.

"That's how you do it Old School," Hathaway said.

Vexacus leaped down from the top of the quarry.

"Time to finish what we started Ranger!" Vexacus hollered.

"You ready?" Rocky said.

"Oh yeah, Orion Saber!" Hathaway said.

"Power Sword!"

The two engaged Vexacus.

Vexacus drew his serrated sword and charged at them.

Vexacus locked blades with Rocky. They exchanged a few quick blows before seperating. Hathaway leaped in and took a swipe at him. Vexacus went for a high strike but Hathaway ducked down.

Rocky flipped over him and locked swords with Vexacus again.

"Forgeting someone?" Hathaway said. He slashed Vexacus' mid section.

Vexacus groaned the floor.

*-PRNF-*

Rey and Theo were combating Rin-Shi.

"You're not doing too bad," Theo said.

Rey kicked a Rin-Shi in the knee and then roundhoused it.

"I guess," He said.

Theo nimbly evaded the jabs and thrusts at him. He wrapped his arm around several lances and smashed them with his free hand.

He struck another with an open palm.

He jumped up and draped his legs over the Rin-Shi' shoulders then flipped it over.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo commanded.

He quickly struck another Rin-Shi and kicked another.

Theo whipped the Jungle Tonfa around and struck another. He whipped the Jungle Tonfa around once again and flipped over before smashing it over another Rin-Shi's head.

Rey ran through the group of Rin-Shi, ducking and dodging as fast as he could. He did a cartwheel into a backflip before landing firmly on his feet.

"Raider Gun!" He shouted.

He fired his blaster taking out several Rin-Shi. He ducked under the swing of a Rin-Shi and used his forearm to sweep it off of it's feet.

Rey was soon swarmed by many Rin-Shi. The foot soldiers all swung their lances at him. Rey jumped up and stomped the lances to the floor.

RAIDER WAVE!

The Raider Wave blasted every one of them away. Rey jumped back next to Theo.

"I don't know how you can put up with this," Rey sighed.

"I don't, I just got used to it," Theo said bumping his shoulder.

General Scorch fired a blast at the two Rangers. The two went flying backwards.

"Brutal!" Rey groaned.

The two got back up to see Scorch walking towards them.

"Let's take this guy out huh?" Theo said.

Rey held up his Raider Sword.

"Let's do it!" He said.

The two charged in with Theo leading.

Scorch threw the first punch. Theo side stepped and swung his Tonfa. Scorch blocked it. Rey leaped in and swung his Raider Sword. Scorch blocked that as well and pushed them both back.

"I guess I need a little boost, Jungle Fan!" Theo said as he summoned his Bat Spirit.

He lunged at General Scorch. The two went toe to tow for several minutes before seperating.

"Any tips Wes? I'm kinda shooting blind out here," Rey said.

"Your personal weapon, bring your hand to the symbol on your chest to summon it," Wes responded.

"Got it," Rey complied.

Rey brought his hand to the symbol. The symbol shone brightly and draped around his forearms.

When the light faded two mini guns were snug around his forearms.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rey hollered. He opened fire on General Scorch who had just thrown Theo to the ground.

Theo looked back.

"Not bad, but lemme do you one better, Jungle Master mode!" He said.

Theo shed his all blue suit for his white one. After a loud kiai, Theo activated his jets and lunged forward. He delivered a powerful strike to Scorch's midsection. Scorch flew backwards.

"My turn," Rey said.

He blasted Scorch until he hit the floor.

*-PRNF-*

Carlos, Blade and Ryan were taking on Quantrons, Wanderers and Batlings.

"Astro Blaster!" Carlos said. Carlos blasted two Quantrons and three Batlings. He elbowed a Wanderer behind him and blasted another Quantron.

"Lunar Lance!" He shouted.

Carlos' lance flashed to life into his hands just in time to block an incoming attack. He kicked the Batling away and blocked an attack from a Wanderer.

Carlos stopped the attack of three Quantrons. He pivoted to the left and forced the three Quantron lances down.

He punched a wanderer in the chest before spinning around and hitting the three Quantrons in the back.

Carlos twirled his lance around before wrapping it under his armpit.

"Who else wants some?" He said.

Ryan punched a Wanderer in the chest.

He ran up to a Quantron, and leaped off of it's chest.

"Titanium Blaster!" He said.

He fired his blaster blowing away several henchman. When he landed he roundhoused a Batling and shot a Quantron. Two Wanderers grabbed him from behind. A Quantron went to strike him. Ryan kicked the Quantron who caught his feet. Using the extra strength from his Ranger suit, Ryan kicked the Quantron, planted his feet on the ground and leaned forward. The Wanderers holding him were sent flying. He converted his blaster to axe mode and chopped a Quantron's blade in half. He kicked the Quantron square in the chest before punching another.

He slashed a Batling with his axe. He hit another with an axe kick before slashing another.

A Quantron leaped over to him.

Ryan flipped backwards.

"Hold this for me!" He said throwing his Titanium Axe.

Ryan was locked in combat with the various henchman until he leaped up and caught his axe. He came down and smashed it into the ground. The result was a tremendous shockwave sending the foot soldiers flying backwards. He stood up and faced away from the fallen monsters.

"Thanks," he said,

Blade lifted a wanderer over his head. He threw it at several Batlings who caught it and fell down.

"Hazard Dagger!" Blade said.

He sliced and slashed his way through several Batlings and Quantrons. Blade leaped over one Quantron and elbowed it. He grabbed a Batling by the head and threw it into a pile of debris.

Blade spun around to see more foot soldiers staring at him.

"Okay, time to try something new, Hyper Arrow!" Blade said calling forth his weapon.

He then pulled back on the string, resting the Hazard Dagger on it.

HAZARD WAVE!

Blade let the shot off. The Hazard Dagger struck a Quantron in the chest then the Hazard Wave blasted off, hitting everything behind the Quantron.

Blade slowly walked over to pick up his Hazard Dagger when his allies walked over to him.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Blade said.

"Wait for it..." Carlos said.

"Wait for what?" Blade asked.

No sooner than that sentence was finished, Olympius leaped down to face them.

"For that," Ryan said getting into a defensive stance.

"Come on Rangers!" Olympius said.

Carlos stood between his teammates.

"Demons just don't know when to stay down," Ryan sighed.

"I think I can put a stop to that,"

Blade said taking aim with three energy arrows. He fired them and Olympius swiftly blocked them. Ryan and Carlos charged at him. Carlos swung his Lunar Lance. Olympius countered with one of his own. He forced the weapon down and kicked Carlos to the floor.

"Come, Titanium Ranger!" Olympius gestured.

Ryan swung his axe at Olympius who moved back. He kicked the dragon who caught his leg and punched him in the chest. From afar Blade let loose several more arrows. Olympius dropped Ryan to the ground to block them.

"Titanium Blaster!" Ryan said as he blasted Olympius.

The demon roared and stumbled backward.

HAZARD WAVE!

Blade shot his Hazard Dagger at Olympius blasting him into the air.

Carlos leaped up after him.

"Lunar Lance, full power!" He said slicing Olympius down.

Carlos landed softly on the ground as Olympius hit the floor hard.

*-PRNF-*

Tiffany and Ronny were currently battling Trakeena. Tiffany rolled backwards as Trakeena chased her down. Trakeena swung her staff which Tiffany ducked under.

"Raider Sword!" She said.

Tiffany blocked Trakeena's next attack and kicked her back.

"Back off you slimy freak!" She shouted.

"How dare you, I'm the most beautiful being in the galaxy!"

"Okay maybe in a past life..." Tiffany mumbled.

Trakeena shouted as she lunged at the Orange Ranger.

"Drive Defender!" Ronny called out.

She blocked Trakeena's attack and shoved her back.

"You mess with the rookie here, you mess with me!" Ronny said.

"Thanks for the save," Tiffany said.

"No problem, now let's get this overgrown insect!" Ronny said as she dashed forward.

"Right behind you!" Tiffany said.

Ronny swung her Drive Defender and Tiffany followed with a swing from her Raider Sword.

Trakeena evaded both attacks. Ronny swuing high while Tiffany went low. Both attacks connected, sending Trakeena down.

"Let's keep it up, Drive Claws!" Ronny said as her weapons digitized over her hands

Tiffany brought her hand to her chest and a large cannon appeared in her hands.

"Terra Cannon!" She said.

The Yellow Overdrive Ranger bashed Trakeena with her claws. Trakeena attempted to counter but Tiffany fired an orange burst of energy at her.

Trakeena crashed to the ground hard.

"Together now!" Ronny said.

She launched several boulders at Trakeena.

Tiffany fired at the rocks blasting them apart. The individual rocks crashed over the villianess.

"Woop!" Tiffany cheered.

*-PRNF-*

Vida and Roxy were disposing of the remaining Styxoids and Hidiacs.

Vida slashed one with her Magi Staff and elbowed another in the head.

Roxy slashed a Styxoid's lance in half and punched it square in the chest.

"That takes care of that," Roxy said sheathing her Hazard Dagger.

"Nice work," Vida complimented.

Just then Morticon slammed down in front of them.

"Those things were nothing compared to what I'm capable of!" He roared.

"I've learned a few things since we last met Morticon!" Vida countered.

Morticon wasted no time in charging forward at the two.

Roxy unsheathed her Hazard Dagger to counter Morticon's powerful swing.

The two blades connected causing the ground to tremble. Morticon forced Roxy back and slashed her across the chest.

Roxy went flying back.

"Magi Staff, Wind Power!" Vida called out.

A small pink twister caught Roxy in midair.

"Thanks for the save!" Roxy said.

"No problem, get him!" Vida called back.

She pushed the twister forward.

"Hazard Sword!" Roxy said now holding both of her weapons.

The Silver Lunar Ranger launched off of the twister and struck Morticon as many times as she could.

Morticon abosorbed all of the punishment like a pokemon using Bide would and unleashed it on Roxy.

"Gah!" The Silver Ranger cried as she flew backwards.

Vida helped Roxy to her feet.

"Let's take it up a notch!" She said.

"I couldn't agree more," Roxy complied.

"Legend Warrior Mode!"

"Eclipse Disc, Eclipse Mode activate!"

The two transformed and were prepared for battle.

The two executed several attacks on Morticon who continued to absorb the punishment.

Before he could release it, Vida hit him with a powerful burst of energy at him.

Morticon stumbled back and regained his composure. Foillowing a ferocious roar, he released all of the energy at them.

"Providence Sabre!" Roxy shouted as she leaped in and sliced the burst of energy in half.

"Vida, now!" She shouted.

"Right, Code 1 Whirlwind!"

As the magic attack was executed, Roxy leaped out of the way. Morticon was blasted by the wind.

"We did it!" Vida cheered.

*-PRNF-*

Trent and Megan were already engaged in combat with Mesogog.

Trent kicked Mesogog in the back and flipped backwards. Megan punched him in the head and dove out of the way.

"You think that's enough to harm me?"

Mesogog roared.

"No, but this is!" Trent said as he drew his White Drago Sword. Using his super-speed, he zoomed past Mesogog slashing him as he did.

Trent went back for another set but Mesogog caught his wrist. The monster cackled and slammed his fist into Trent's stomach.

"Uagh!" He groaned.

He was thrown to the side and landed hard.

Megan ran to protect Trent with her Hazard Dagger. Megan blocked all of Mesogog's attacks before countering with her own. Her last hit did major damage, knocking Mesogog ten feet away. Trent got to his feet.

"Thanks for the save," Trent said.

"No worries, let's take this guy out!" Megan replied.

"Way ahead of you, Super Dino Mode!"

Trent shouted.

"Eclipse Mode!" Megan followed.

The two transformed into their super modes and attacked Mesogog.

Mesogog whipped his tail at Megan who blocked it. She slashed him across the chest twice before leaping up and roundhousing him. Mesogog jumped backwards and swung his tail at Trent who caught it and sliced it off. He did a 360 and dashed forward and pushed Mesogog back. He slammed Mesogog into the wall and slashed him across the chest several times.

He jumped and dropkicked Mesogog further into the wall.

He slid back next to Megan.

"Nice," She said touching his spikes.

*-PRNF-*

The battered and beaten monsters slowly regrouped.

"We can't let them win again!" Vexacus hissed.

The 14 Rangers regrouped to face the villains.

"It's over, quit while your ahead!" Hathaway shouted.

"Not a chance!" Morticon roared.

"Let's finish this, Metallic Armor Power Up!" Rocky said.

"Solar Disc, Solar Mode activate!" Hathaway said.

"Defender Vest!" Ronny said.

"Eclipse Disc, Eclipse Mode activate!"

The villians jumped backwards.

Ronny pulled out Excalibur and attached it to the Cement Driver side of the blaster.

The Rangers weapons charged and glowed brightly.

"Fire!" Rocky shouted.

The Rangers blasted the creatures to pieces.

"Whoo!" The Rangers cheered.

"Rangers!" Alpha shouted as he blasted them to the floor.

They all demorphed instantly.

The Rangers hit the floor hard.

The two Gemini's teleported down to the demorphed Rangers.

"You think you're win has accomplished anything? Alpha sighed.

"As long as I have this, you will never win!" He said smugly.

Gemini Alpha loomed closer to the Rangers.

"Actually, I think it'd be easier to just finish you now," he said.

Alpha raised the Z-Staff high above his head. Just then, Excalibur glowed brightly and transformed into Sentinel Knight, right below Gemini Alpha.

"Sentinel Knight, Ha!" He shouted.

He executed his signature double kick attack, splitting the Z-Staff in half.

Alpha staggered backwards.

"No!" He roared.

Omega grabbed his brother.

"Let's go, we have no backup strategy!" He said.

Alpha stumbled to his feet.

"This isn't over Rangers, we'll back with an army to conquer this pathetic planet!" He shouted as Omega teleported them out.

Hathaway helped Roxy to her feet.

"Someone's a sore loser," she said.

"You can say that again," Carlos said.

*-PRNF-*

The sun was beginning to set and the 14 Rangers were preparing their goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything," Hathaway says shaking Rocky's hand.

"No problem," He smiled.

"And if you ever need us again, we're always available," Trent said.

The rest of the Rangers exchanged goodbyes before stepping back.

The seven veteran Rangers stepped into the S.H.A.R.C which shot down the tunnel.

"Well, this was a very productive week,"

Blade sighed as he sat down.

"And I don't have to go back to the Silver Guardians due to my injury," Wes said.

"I'm starting to think you did that on purpose," Megan said sitting on the counter where the keyboards rested.

Wes chuckled.

"Maybe I did,"

Rey put his morpher back in the case.

"I never want to do that again..."

Tiffany did the same.

"Yeah, I don't know how you all can do it," she sighed.

The Rangers all looked at each other before looking at the two honorary Rangers.

"You get used to it," they said.

*-PRNF-*

Alpha was storming around the Gemini's hideout.

"Those blasted color coded freaks!" He hollered.

Omega tried to calm his brother.

"Easy brother, the remaining Brigadier Generals will be here in two earth months, then we will eliminate the Rangers once and for all, just try to take it easy," he sighed.

Alpha stared angrily at his brother.

Suddenly his anger subsided.

"Heh you're right, and we have Andromeda's Orb, once we harness its power, those pathetic Rangers will stand no chance," Alpha smiled.

_**A/N: Well that brings and end to this story! I had a lot of fun writing this and I can't wait to start Nova Force 2 which may adopt a different name. Anyway thanks to everyone that read and stay tuned for Power Rangers Cosmos Squad and Power Rangers T.F.D! **_


End file.
